Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Can Hermione ever forgive the one she loves after they have a fight - femslash, don't like the pairing, don't read it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did, a lot wouldn't have died :(

**A/N:** Listening to one of my many favourite songs, not feeling the greatest so I thought I'd put my emotions on paper, figuratively, and write a story. Please R&R…

**/ x-x-x /**

Hermione gathered her books as Professor McGonagall dismissed the class. Hermione followed Harry and Ron out of the classroom when Professor McGonagall called her back.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked, reaching her desk at the front.

"I just wanted to discuss your paper," McGonagall said, watching the last of the students leave room.

"What do you really want?" Hermione questioned, glancing over her shoulder. Minerva took a deep breath before speaking.

"About last night…" Minerva began.

"What about last night?" Hermione asked, cutting her off.

"It was highly inappropriate," Minerva mumbled, looking past her shoulder.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you thought it was so wrong, why didn't you?" Hermione demanded, staring at Minerva.

"I…" she stammered.

"I don't see that we did anything wrong last night," Hermione stated still staring at Minerva, waiting for an answer.

"You are half my age. If we were to be in a relationship, we would have to wait until after you graduate to become public. That is still another two years away, I couldn't stand waiting that long and not being able to touch you or kiss you. It would be breaking the school rules and you know how I feel about that" Minerva rambled.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed. "You were singing quite a different tune last night!" Hermione cried. "Saying we were going to be together forever! What happened? Did you wake up and realised that you don't love me anymore!" she questioned. Hermione watched a stunned Minerva before spinning around and made a dash for the door. She paused at the handle, hoping Minerva would say she is wrong. Hermione's heart began to race with each silent minute. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she swung the door open and left. Hermione ran all the way to The Gryffindor Tower. She ignored the worried looks from her friends and climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, walking through the door. Quickly wiping her eyes, Hermione looked up.

"I'm fine," she said, forcing a smile.

"Okay," Ginny sighed, turning around to go have dinner in The Great Hall. Hermione pulled the curtains around her four poster bed closed. _'Why would she say that?'_ Hermione sobbed burying her face in her pillow. _'I love her,'_ Hermione cried, sitting up in her bed. Reaching across, Hermione picked up a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Digging her hand in, Hermione began to eat. After eating nearly the whole bag and feeling slightly ill, she lay back down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been weeks since Hermione and Minerva had fought, and neither one of them had spoken to each other. In class, Hermione had been very distant from Minerva. Sitting at the back of the classroom, and she hardly ever raised her arm to answer a question.

It was lunch time and Minerva was patrolling the grounds. She saw Hermione in the courtyard and though it would a good time to clear the air. Walking across the grass, she stood in front of the young witch and looked over at Ron and Harry, sitting near her.

"Come on mate," Harry said, getting to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Ron grumbled with his half eaten sandwich still in his hand.

"The Library…" Harry paused to look up at Professor McGonagall, "to study," he added quickly. Ron frowned, glaring at Harry who was nodding from Minerva to Hermione.

"Right," Ron muttered also getting to his feet and followed Harry into the castle.

"Hermione," Minerva called, staring down at her. The young witch ignored her and stared off into the distance. "Hermione, please," Minerva begged, crouching down. Sighing, Hermione looked up.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Minerva queried.

"Why?" Hermione cried, jumping to her feet. "Because last time we spoke," Hermione paused, watching Minerva rise to her feet. "You didn't understand how I felt!" she hissed.

"I tried," Minerva mumbled.

"No you didn't!" Hermione retorted. "You just said how inappropriate it was and that it could never happen again," Hermione explained. Getting no response, Hermione turned to walk away.

"Please, Hermione," she pleaded, grabbing her wrist.

"No Minerva!" Hermione yelled, snatching back her hand. "You had your chance!" she growled, not caring who was watching or listening. Once again, Hermione turned around and walked away. Minerva quickly followed and dragged Hermione into a dark hallway. "What?" Hermione queried, feeling Minerva press her against the wall.

"I was trying to make you understand how inappropriate it would look to others with a teacher student relationship" Minerva explained.

"As if!" Hermione scoffed. Minerva took a deep breath and looked away.

"Hermione," she paused, "I'm sorry if I upset…" Minerva began but Hermione interrupted.

"Upset me?" she cried.

"Please, Hermione, let me finish," Minerva sighed.

"Go on," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow after a few minutes of silence.

"I never said that I didn't have feelings for you," Minerva said, pausing, as she brushed a stray hair from Hermione's face. "You didn't give me much of a chance to explain myself before you left," Minerva stated.

"You said that we couldn't; because of the age gap, you couldn't survive until I graduate and how you are a teacher and I'm your student," Hermione explained, reminding her. Minerva let out another sigh and stared at Hermione. "What?" she shrugged.

"I only said those things to protect you," Minerva mumbled.

"Protect me?" Hermione asked quietly, frowning.

"Yes," Minerva nodded.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, staring at Minerva. "I don't need protecting," she snapped.

"I've seen this happen before," Minerva paused. "I have been teaching for a long time Hermione," she sighed. "I don't want that to happen to you," Minerva muttered.

"What happened?" Hermione asked confused. She knew everything about Hogwarts History, so why didn't this come up?

"She was my best student, the brightest in her year." Minerva began. "She fell in love with her Muggle Studies Professor. Her classmates, they are cruel to her when they found out. They were always snickering about it behind her back, making jokes when the two of them were close." Minerva paused, glancing up at Hermione. "In the end, she committed suicide out of depression and he retired after they found her body." Minerva explained.

"That won't happen," Hermione said, taking Minerva's hand in her own.

"It could, you know how Mr Malfoy likes to tease," Minerva said, avoiding looking at Hermione.

"Well…" she paused, lifting Minerva's head towards her own. "I'll just have to wait two years," Hermione sighed.

"You would?" Minerva asked in surprise.

"I love you, and if that is the only way that we can be together," Hermione paused seeing Minerva's eyes lit up. "Then I'll wait," she smiled faintly. Minerva face lit up with a huge grin, she leaned close and pressed her lips against Hermione's.

"Thank you," Minerva paused. "For understanding," she added softly.

"Just answer me one question," Hermione whispered.

"Anything!" Minerva smiled.

"Do you love me?" Hermione squeaked. Minerva took a deep breath and looked away.

"Yes," she finally said after moments of silence.

**- The End - **


End file.
